Nuestro Secreto
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Encontrar un objeto perdido a veces podía llevarte a perderte en un maravilloso nuevo mundo y quizás hasta en una nueva vida.


Nuestro Secreto.

Ese día Hitsugaya Toshiro, el reconocido alumno estrella de la preparatoria de Karakura, dejó a todos sus compañeros de clase con la boca abierta cuando recibió un castigo de parte del profesor de literatura por un comportamiento inadecuado: dormirse en clases.

No era extraño que alguien se durmiera en clases de literatura de vez en cuando, sobre todo con lo aburridas que eran, pero que ÉL lo hiciera fue un completo shock para todo el mundo, ya que era la primera vez que se llevaba un castigo. El profesor incluso se lo había dejado pasar la primera vez, incluso aunque no era conocido por su piedad ante alumnos rebeldes, pero a la segunda ya no lo toleró.

Así que allí estaba, limpiando las mesas de su salón de clase después de que todos sus compañeros se marcharan murmurando entre ellos. No cabía duda de que esto iba a ser el chisme de la semana, sino es que del mes.

La verdad no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo nada de lo que dijeran sus compañeros, ni siquiera le importaba el castigo, apenas y sí le importaba la escuela.

Sus padres querían que se enlistara en el ejercito apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y tenía notas excelentes de todas formas. Y esas notas no podían ser desperdiciadas en lo que realmente quería.

Quería ser artista, lo apasionaba dibujar y pintar. Su hermana mayor tenía el mismo sueño y ella sí pudo seguirlo, ya que sus notas eran regulares y sus padres apoyaron su pequeña ambición. ¿Pero él? Él tenía que tener ambiciones más grandes, no "rebajarse" a un trabajo tan mediocre. Y según ellos ni siquiera era tan bueno, aunque su hermana decía que era incluso mejor que ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se disponía a barrer ahora. Ya había decidido que haría lo que sus padres querían, simplemente para no soportar sus quejas, de todos modos luchar por tus sueños era una fantasía digna de películas americanas que no valían la pena.

En medio de su tarea, notó que había una libreta tirada en el suelo y su ceja se retorció con irritación. Odiaba tener que hacerse cargo de las irresponsabilidades de otros.

Bufó y se inclinó para recogerla, rodando los ojos al ver que no tenía el nombre de su dueño en ninguna parte. Irresponsable, tan irresponsable. ¿Quién era tan ridículamente irresponsable?

Todavía más irritado, abrió la libreta con el único propósito de buscar sí allí estaba escrito el nombre del dueño de la libreta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar lo que claramente era el inicio de una novela, con su título y todo. "Segunda Oportunidad", bastante cliché, pero no podría esperar mucho de adolescentes de diecisiete años.

Casi inconscientemente empezó a leer. Sus expectativas no estaban para nada altas, pero se sorprendió cuando la lectura lo metió de lleno en una tragedia, un pueblo quemado por piratas, obviamente ubicado en el periodo Edo, probablemente.

No había muchas faltas ortográficas, así que no pudo evitar sentarse en un banco y seguir leyendo cuando la historia se volvió más y más interesante con cada párrafo. ¿Una voz en la cabeza del protagonista? ¿Nadie podía verlo? ¿Esto era una fantasía?

Sin darse cuenta, se leyó diez páginas, perdido en la intriga de por qué esa niña que apareció podía verlo y la gran dinámica entre los personajes, pero entonces la luz para leer se volvió escasa y se estremeció al ver que el solo casi se había puesto. Había perdido mucho tiempo y todavía ni acababa de limpiar, sus padres iban a regañarlo, sí es que estaban en casa.

Rápidamente y sin pensar guardó la libreta en su mochila y terminó de limpiar lo que le quedaba lo más velozmente posible aunque sin descuidar la higiene, pues siempre fue fan de una limpieza adecuada.

Cuando llegó a su casa y después de recibir un pequeño regaño de su hermana por preocuparla, corrió a su habitación y volvió a leer, de nuevo enfrascándose en la historia por completo.

La niña creció y parece que había cierto interés romántico entre ella y el protagonista.

Toshiro arqueó una ceja cuando una escena casi erótica de confesión saltó a la vista, pero no decía nada demasiado descriptivo, simplemente describía los sentimientos de los protagonistas, lo cual agradecía porque no era aficionado a ese tipo de lecturas.

La intriga volvió con toda su fuerza cuando la voz misteriosa en la cabeza del protagonista desapareció de repente.

Su mente ya tenía algunas teorías de lo que podría estar pasando aquí, pero no tenía demasiada información así que no estaba seguro de nada, lo que lo instaba a seguir leyendo.

Maldijo cuando lo llamaron a cenar justo cuando la pareja protagonista enfrentaba a un grupo de bandidos y uno de ellos resulta que pudo ver al protagonista supuestamente invisible para nadie más que la niña.

Comió con su mente sumergida en aquella historia, pensando qué seguiría a continuación.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su cuarto, de inmediato se dispuso a leer.

Leyó incluso cuando debería estar durmiendo, ya que mañana tenía clases, pero no podía apartar los ojos de las páginas. Por más que a veces algún error ortográfico lo molestara, en general estaba bastante bien para ser escrito por uno de sus compañeros de clase. Esto sin duda no era obra de su profesor, tenía un estilo demasiado simple y fácil de leer, contrario a lo que ese anciano siempre aclamaba como la forma correcta de escribir un libro.

El final lo sorprendió. Aparentemente sí era una fantasía en toda la regla. La voz en la cabeza del protagonista resultó ser una deidad que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir sí lograba volver a comportarse como humano después de casi morir por comportarse como un muerto en vida, y enamorarse de aquella chica finalmente rompió ese hechizo o maldición, deshaciendo su inmortalidad y la incapacidad de otros de verlo.

Aunque eso le daba la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con su novia, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, por cierto, traía una terrible consecuencia: debía decir adiós a la deidad por el resto de su vida mortal.

Honestamente, se sintió conmovido por la despedida entre esos dos personajes, y una vez cerró la libreta y apagó la lámpara de su habitación, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién fue el escritor de esa historia. No podía pensar en nadie de sus compañeros con esa capacidad. No es que los conociera muy bien, pero simplemente muchos de ellos eran demasiado inmaduros.

¿Quién fue?

Había encontrado la libreta en medio de varios bancos, pero no había garantía de que su dueño se sentara en uno de esos, pudo caérsele mientras iba de paso, lo cual dejaba a casi la mitad de la clase como posibles sospechosos.

Mañana vería sí alguien buscaba por su libreta, no tenía ningún otro método de saber quién fue. Solo esperaba que no se moleste por haber leído su historia.

La verdad es que le gustó mucho. No es que se hubiera vuelto su obra favorita ni nada, pero sin duda lo entretuvo y le llegó, hasta quería dibujar a la deidad, encontrando su breve descripción al final de la despedida muy interesante.

Sin poder contenerse, se levantó de la cama, volvió a encender la lámpara, sacó su cuaderno de bocetos y empezó a dibujar. La descripción fue vaga, pero se entretuvo dibujando un elaborado y elegante kimono digno de un emperador a la deidad, y fue muy interesante mezclar colores para lograr el tono de su cabello que describía la breve novela.

Fue casi a las dos de la madrugada que se quedó dormido, y al día siguiente llegó muy cansado a la escuela.

Apenas entrar a su aula, unas pequeñas manos sujetaron el cuello de su camisa y de repente se vio cara a cara con unos feroces ojos de un gris muy oscuro.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro ¿dónde demonios está mi libreta?- gruñó Kurosaki Karin, una de sus compañeras de clase y del club de kendo.

¿Fue ELLA quien escribió esa novela? Con lo ruda y desinteresada que parecía todo el tiempo, nunca lo habría imaginado.

-¿Tu libreta?- preguntó aturdido, todavía sin poder creer que ella fuera la dueña.

-No te hagas, sé que te quedaste ayer para limpiar así que tuviste que haberla encontrado. ¿Dónde está?- masculló con ojos amenazantes, sin soltar su camisa, acercando su rostro tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban.

Ok, esto era demasiada invasión de su espacio como para que lo siga tolerando.

-La tengo en mi mochila, sí me sueltas podría dártela.- murmuró con frialdad.

Ella de inmediato lo soltó y él rápidamente sacó la libreta de su mochila. Pero entonces recordó que había guardado el dibujo allí y quiso tomarlo antes de devolver la libreta, pero la chica fue más rápida y se la arrebató de las manos apenas la asomó fuera de su mochila, apretándola contra su pecho.

-¡Y la próxima vez deja las cosas perdidas en dirección!- graznó indignada, antes de pisotear hasta su pupitre.

Él quiso hablar, pedirle que le devolviera su dibujo, pero entonces otros alumnos llegaron y apretó la mandíbula, encaminándose a su asiento con un suspiro. No quería causar una escena ahora o solo daría más de qué hablar. Además no quería que nadie supiera que dibujaba, lo cual solo lo frustraba más porque sin duda Kurosaki se daría cuenta no solo que él era un pésimo dibujante, sino que había leído su libreta sin permiso, una completa y descarada invasión a su privacidad que no debería haber cometido nunca.

No tuvo más opción que esperar al almuerzo y seguirla cuando se fue a su lugar de siempre detrás de un árbol cerca de las canchas de futbol y baloncesto, lugar que por suerte estaba bastante vacío.

Esperaba llegar antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir su dibujo, pero una vez se paró frente a donde estaba sentada comprobó con horror que la libreta estaba abierta y ella tenía su dibujo en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Mierda, lo habían descubierto.

-Lo lamentó.- fue lo primero que dijo. –Leí tu historia sin tu autorización y por eso me disculpó pero… por favor, devuélveme ese dibujo y… y nunca hablemos de esto otra vez, con nadie.- pidió alzando las manos como para aplacar su posible ira.

Ella lo miró en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dibujaste a uno de mis personajes?- preguntó luciendo genuinamente confusa.

-Porque… me gustó su diseño.- tosió incómodamente. -¿Puedes dármelo ya? Te dije que lo siento.-

-¿Así que al menos los diseños son interesantes, eh?...- indagó en voz baja, luciendo más como sí hablará para sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pestañeó aturdido. –Bueno, no fue solo por el diseño, su historia también me gusto.- eso la hizo mirarla boquiabierto. –Toda la historia me gusto, tienes faltas, tu letra es espantosa y podrías mejorar un poco tu narrativa, pero me fascino la historia y también la manera en la que narras no está tan mal. Fue muy interesante.- murmuró un poco incómodo, esperando que sus comentarios negativos no la hicieran tomarse mal lo que decía, porque la verdad le gusto.

-¿D-de verdad?- se quedó con la boca abierta. –Siempre creí que no era tan buena… Envíe una de mis historias a una editorial y me rechazaron así que…-bajó la mirada.

-No eres mala, tal vez necesites pulirte un poco.-la miró un poco sorprendido. Nunca creyó ver este lado casi ¿tímido? de la temible Kurosaki Karin. –Pero no es tan malo. Yo compraría tu libro.- sonrió brevemente.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de sonreír ladinamente.

-Wow, gracias. No esperaría eso del implacable Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero supongo que una detención puede cambiar la vida de un chico genio.- se burló.

-Para nada, simplemente no me conoces.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Me regresas mi dibujo?- extendió una mano para tomarlo.

-Solo sí prometes no decirle a nadie de esto… No quiero que sepan que escribo… en especial que escribo romance…- apartó la mirada. –Tengo una reputación que mantener.-

-Mientras tú no le digas a nadie que dibujo entonces trató hecho.- murmuró mientras tomaba su dibujo una vez más.

-¿Nadie lo sabe? ¿Por qué? Dibujas genial.- él se congeló.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó aturdido.

-Ehh… dije que dibujas genial.- repitió lentamente, casi como si creyera que era un estúpido. –Es un buen dibujo, aunque no exactamente como lo imaginó, pero creo que tu diseño es mejor.- rió entre dientes.

-Eh, gracias.- intentó no demostrar lo aturdido que estaba.

Alguien le dijo que dibujaba bien. Y no era su hermana demasiado excesivamente complaciente. ¡Alguien de verdad creía que era bueno! De no haber estado tan aturdido, tal vez habría vuelto a sonreír.

-Bueno, si no quieres que nadie lo sepa entonces nadie lo sabrá.- sonrió mientras se ponía en pie. –Será nuestro secreto.- guiñó uno de sus brillantes ojos grises.

Él se estremeció. Eso sonaba un poco demasiado personal para simples conocidos, pero… suponía que encajaba en la situación.

-Trato hecho.- suspiró. –Por cierto… creo que deberías enviar eso a alguna editorial. Tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco con tu narrativa sí no sientes la suficiente confianza.- se mordió la lengua después de hablar. De nuevo, demasiado personal, pero ya había hablado y no se retractaría.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero volvió a sonreírle.

-Lo pensaré. Tú deberías pensar más en ser artista, realmente me encantó tu dibujo.- sin dejar de sonreír y sin decir nada más, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, probablemente porque pronto terminaría el receso.

Después de terminar de procesar lo que dijo, esta vez Toshiro no contuvo su sonrisa.

Kurosaki Karin ¿eh?

Interesante chica. Tal vez la buscaría de nuevo pronto, sí es que ella no lo buscaba primero… Solo sería cuestión de esperar y ver.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Ojala q esto les haya gustado, aunq es otro final abierto xP

Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
